


осознание

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного об эмоциях Зимнего</p>
            </blockquote>





	осознание

Это очень ясное и четкое осознание. Ноль эмоций. Волосы у Стива встрепаны, рукав костюма зияет прорехой, на бицепсе наливается синяк, тут же быстро выцветая. Нитки лохматятся в прорезе. Как интересно - костюм синий, а нитки белые. По его виску катится капля пота. Это была достаточно серьезная боевка. 

Зимний Солдат смотрит абсолютно спокойно. С эмоциями как-то плоховато всегда. Он признает, что не умеет с ними справляться. Он их не понимает. Зимний хладнокровно анализирует их, отмечая ощущения - и только. Он привычно сидит на корточках у стены, ожидая, что будет дальше. 

Полосы бледного света из разбитых ламп падают на пол подземной парковки, одна из них дотягивается до левой руки Солдата. Он снимает черную перчатку. Металлические пальцы бликуют. Стив отвлекается на вспышку, но тут же возвращается к карте. Пахнет жженым пластиком и пылью от раскрошенного бетона. 

У Наташи тоже спутаны волосы, она то и дело их поправляет, сердито отдувая непослушные пряди. Черные перчатки валяются на капоте джипа, она грудью опирается на карту, сосредоточенно разглядывая план. На ее сапоге осталась длинная царапина. Мертвая кожа - на живой коже. Поврежденная вместо.

Клинт по другую сторону машины расслабленно таращится на грудь Наташи. Абсолютно бездумно, даже не начиная давить взглядом. Бой выжрал все силы, и ему пока не хочется ничего делать. У Клинта темнеет ссадина на щеке. Подушечки пальцев красные от тетивы лука. Стив рядом с ним, но смотрит не на грудь Наташи, а на карту. Потом в лицо ей. Потом снова на карту. Он говорит: недалеко отсюда есть вспомогательный пункт бывшего ЩИТа. Возможно, стоит наведаться туда, невзирая на возможность спалиться.

Солдат молча взвешивает варианты. Стив вытирает лоб локтем. Оказывается, подмышкой тоже прореха. Это абсолютно четкое осознание. Зимний просто и ясно понимает, что пойдет за этим человеком. Неважно куда. Неважно как. Если даже Стив откажется от него, он все равно останется - там где-нибудь. На обочине. Его жизни. Это очень отстраненное и спокойное осознание.

Зимний может деть себя куда угодно. Он свободен. Масса вариантов. Ноль эмоций. Какая разница, куда наняться, у него такие навыки, что на него молиться будут в любом роде войск, в любой военной фирме. Женщины строят ему глазки. С этим нет проблем. Он просто не хочет. Он пойдет за Стивом. Он его выбрал. Очень спокойное понимание факта. Ноль эмоций.

Женщины смотрят на Зимнего, но еще больше они залипают на Стива. У них прерывается дыхание. Они не могут отвести глаз от его бицепсов и пресса, когда Стив случайно обнажается. Зрачки их глаз расширяются. Очевидные признаки желания. Те, кто способен выйти из столбняка, начинают попытки обратить на себя его внимание. Попытки больше похожи на отчаяние. Стив всегда очень вежлив. Зимний все видит. 

А что ты скажешь, Баки, говорит Стив. Я за вариант поехать к пункту, отвечает Зимний. Там наверняка все еще работают камеры слежения, Гидра узнает, но сейчас это несущественно. Ну да, завод мы уже разнесли, фыркает Клинт, поздновато как-то шухериться.

Стив командует: на выход. Клинт садится за руль. Шея позади у него натерта воротником и красная. Наташа впереди на пассажирском сиденье. Стив рядом с Зимним, он откидывает голову на сиденье и устало закрывает глаза. Его шея голая и беззащитная в данный момент. Руки вяло лежат на коленях. Щит у него в ногах, Стив кончиками пальцев придерживает его. 

Солдат смотрит в окно машины. Зеленая равнина, поодаль видны горы. Шесть утра, май, штат Монтана, городок Хелена, население в двадцать восемь тысяч. Влажность семьдесят процентов. Давление нормальное. Солнечная погода, кое-где на небе белые клочки облаков. Наташа достает салфетку из бардачка и вытирает лицо. Вынимает расческу, расчесывается. Клинт включает радио. Выключает. Тишина для ушей, уставших от грохота гранат и треска автоматов, чувствуется просто бальзамом.


End file.
